the_dirty_jackfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Magnus
Victor Magnus is a Tir soldier turned mercenary for hire. Kyle Dawning was once a heavy weapons specialist in the Tir Ghosts. In 2069 he suffered a horrific headwound during operations in San Fransisco attempting to overthrow General Saito. The Tir doctors did their best to the heal his wounds, struggling against his latent magical resistance and his unforntunate allergy to soy based medicines. They saved his life, but due to the severe damage to his frontal cortex he suffered from unpredictable mood swings, violent fits, and severe memory loss. To treat his wounds Kyle had to undergo intensive cyber surgery, including a cyber arm replacement and a cybernetic skull to hold his damaged brain case together. After being released from the hospital Kyle found himself unable to perform his old job or relate to his family members and friends. The Tir Ghosts gave him an honorable discharge and a sizeable pension, sending him home to a life in which he felt himself a stranger. Daily life was a struggle for this once noble warrior, who could now barely hold a thought together, recognize a family member, or stand to look at his own reflection in the mirror. He often turned to BTL chips as an escape from his misery, an approach his psychologist and family chided him for. His angry outburst grew increasingly uncontrolled until, during an argument on the 25th of March in 2073, he strangled his brother Markus to death while the two were away on a hunting trip. When he realized what he had done he struggled desperately to feel some shame or remorse but found he he could feel no more connection to the man lying dead on the floor than to the matte white alien fist that had done the deed. Kyle decided to abandon everything in that moment, name, family, and the homeland that would almost certainly lock him up for the next 100 years or so. He called some old military friends living in Seattle and managed to get himself smuggled to Puyallup through Laesa contacts and copious bribery. Kyle completely dropped his old name, paying to have a decker erase all records of his former existence and stepping in the world of the sinless. He took the Shadowrunning monniker Victor Magnus and now lives in Puyallup working primarily as a mercenary under the employ of the Laesa. Recently, Magnus decided to expand his area of operations and asked Wiggy to enroll him as a gun for hire on the Dirty Jack's boards. Victor Magnus is a shattered and monstrous parody of the noble Tir Soldier he used to be. Once a handsome man, reknown for his curtesy and grace, Magnus now moves with the reactionary gait of an overclocked nightmare. He dresses in Urban camo military fatigues most days, sporting a matching military cap pulled down low. With his bone white cyber skull and matching left arm Magnus cuts a terror inspiring figure. Incongrously, an ancient poem of love and close family sharing winds its way, in engraved letters, down from his metal neck, wrapping tightly round and round his arm and out across his hand and fingers in artful Sperethiel letters. Magnus has lost most of his social and military finesse due to the brain injury, but he remains a remarkably powerful and volatile soldier. He can be trusted to follow orders most of the time and packs an unhealthy amount of military grade firepower. If you need an unstoppable ally or someone to lay down the suppressing fire, and you don't really care about things being too subtle, Magnus is your man. Magnus does not respond well to inquiries about his past and prefers to keep his relationships extremely professional.